Bradey O'Diesel
Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branch line and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branch line) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branch line. And later, the world. Then in " ", it's revealed before O'Diesel had joined Cartoon World Railway, she had lost both her parents to a tragic accident. Wheres she was still learning how to do her jobs right but then one day when she left to take a small goods train, her Parents were double heading a long train but due to an ignorant signalman, they were switched on the wrong track and sent on a head -n collision course with a fast passenger train! The 2 diesels braked hard and at least managed to bring their train to a slower speed, but when the engines collided, they and the lead engine of the passenger train had died. But they were given a memorial in credit to their bravery of trying to reduce the accident from being more serious. O'Diesel was later put into a foster home and while she still worked on their line, she couldn't keep up with all trains and the line closed down. And worst of all she was ridiculed by many bigger diesels engines during the time on her old home. Bio Years later, Bradey is revealed to be broken out of prison, (how is still a mystery). But she took a new approach for her big plan of revenge, when coming across an old robot factory on an unknown planet, where she found several schematics for a new kind of robot. Remembering the Clone Wars and taking note of how the Separatist Droids were pretty much useless, which gave her an idea for what to do with her own army. As she then had Morack head to many scrap yards and pick up tons of scrapped objects of any kind and even managed to get herself some of the mimetic poly-alloy from factory's remains. Then she and many troopers that were loyal to her went to the Planet of Planexa where they had a special factory constructed for building some new battle droids. But unlike the clankers from the Clone Wars, these were one huge upgraded models as they were given Terminator Human Killer unit qualities. She would then make her first appearance in Attack of the Sith Diesel and Rise of the Clone Army!, where had joined forces with the Flame Federation and Bellwether Industries. And at the same time, assignation attempts were put upon Skystar and Gabby. Which were carried out by Falcon Gryphons Shahin Falco and Marlon Falco. However, O'Diesel was only using these assassinations as a method to get T.C. and Hugs to find her. Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined). Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). Bradey also has a huge hatred for the Sith's "Rule of Two". As she believes it's hypocritical to how a Jedi Master and Jedi padawan training works. And believes that if a Sith has a huge amount of power they should keep it to themselves and not train it to others. And believes that following the rule makes Sith weak and that they should serve the Dark Side itself, not politics. And while the Jedi should be destroyed, they shouldn't follow the same training that Jedi use in their own training. And also taking note of how her own Master lost, because his apprentice Darth Vader betrayed him. Bradey also took to note that in order for a Sith Apprentice to become the Master, they have to kill the Master. Knowing this, Bradey has never had an interest in taking an apprentice, as she wanted to keep her power in the Dark Side of the Force to herself. Bradey also has a deep caring side for her dragons, as she raised them all from when they hatched as eggs, insuring they had the right homes, food, and care. Then in " ", Bradey is revealed to have a tragic past as she was ridiculed by bigger diesel engines that worked near her home. And then she lost her parents to a tragic train collision, which is more reason that lead to her turning to the dark side. And unlike most villainous Diesels of the series, Bradey has no hatred for Steam Locomotives. As she sees them as equals to Diesel Locomotives. Truthfully, Bradey believes that all diesels who try to get rid of Steam Locomotives (example: Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Class 40, Spamcan, etc) are delusional racists. As Bradey believes that they don't look into Steam Locomotives deep enough to see the reason why they're so popular. But as time goes on, Bradey's true, darker nature is shown in "The Final Last Stand". Where she reveals she sees all of the other villains as weaklings compared to her. And threats to her plans. Up to the point where she would go as far as killing them, no matter what their age is. And where she wants to be the supreme ruler of all the universe under a new order. Physical Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. And many times, she wears a black robe and cloak. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber *Red Curved-hilted Lightsaber *Red Lightsaber Shoto *Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities '''Marksmanship: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Using any of her lightsabers, she's able to out match many Jedi, (she even managed to outmatch The Mane 6, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Armor, and Spike, who were all skilled duelists themselves). Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning (colored a really dark violet), and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only a few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. Piloting Skills: Bradey is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. When she is flying her customized BTD Dogfighter spacecraft she can easily take out many targets with ease, and even engage a whole fleet on her own. List of partners/henchmen *Morack *Sargent Savage *The Shotgun Gang *Kara List of Dragons * Firebomb (A Monstrous Nightmare) * Lavatooth (A Gronckle) * Earthdrill (A Whispering Death) * Spix (A Deadly Nadder) * Cameel (A Changewing) Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Attack of the Sith Diesel and Rise of the Clone Army!. Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AK-47) Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12 shotgun) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Diesel Engines Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Engines Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Vengeful Category:Arrested Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Vain Characters Category:Jerks Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Traitors Category:Master Minds Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Provokers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bullies Category:Pilots Category:Delusional Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Bigger Bads Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith Lords Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Diesel Shunters Category:Dragon Trainers